Waiting
by ann moreau
Summary: "Tidak ada kata yang mampu menamai perasaan ini. Sejak ia ada dan bertumbuh di hatiku, perasaan ini selalu kucari bentuk yang pas untuk  kuberi nama. tapi tak ada yang cocok. maka kuputuskan untuk menunggu. menunggu seseorang memberiku jawabannya..."


"_Tidak ada kata yang mampu menamai perasaan ini. Sejak ia ada dan bertumbuh di hatiku, perasaan ini selalu kucari bentuk yang pas untuk kuberi nama. Tapi tak ada yang cocok. This is more than 'just a love'.__Draco Malfoy,__perasaan tak bernama ini akan selalu kusimpan dihatiku" _

**Januari 2002**

" sampai kapan kau mau begini terus Hermione? Bukankah itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk _move on_, lupakan dia. "

"tapi aku masih belum lelah menunggu, Gin. Malah mungkin aku menikmati keadaanku sekarang. Lagipula, tidak ada yang salah dengan kesendirianku ini."

"memang tidak ada yang salah. Kau tidak merugikan siapa-siapa dengan kesendirianmu. Setidaknya secara fisik. Tapi Hermoine, aku harap kamu bisa cepat keluar dari lingkaran setanmu ini."

"lingkaran setan?"

"iya, karena kau terus berputar pada poros yang sama. Selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah ada yang berubah. Padahal kau tahu konsekuensinya, tapi mengapa kau harus terus seperti ini?"

"karena memang aku tidak ingin, Ginny. aku sama sekali tidak ingin keluar. Aku masih belum lelah menunggu. Menanti harapan yang sudah sejak dulu kudamba-dambakan, dan aku tahu harapan itu pernah ada. Walau kecil dan rapuh. Tapi aku terus berpegang pada harapan itu, berharap suatu hari nanti harapan ringkih dan kecil yang kugenggam selama ini berubah dan menunjukkan dirinya."

Ginny memandang Hermione selama beberapa saat, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. masih susah untuk percaya.

"aku pusing memikirkan filosfi cintamu, 'Mione. Kadang aku berpikir kau ini sejenis masokis cinta, kau sepertinya senang merasakan sakit dan mendapat kepuasan dari penderitaanmu. Aku heran mengapa kau tidak pernah lelah. Perlukah kuingatkan untuk keseratus kalinya kalau Malfoy sebentar lagi akan bertunangan?"

Senyum tipis mengembang diwajah pucat Hermione. Pedih dan ringkih. Ia selalu mampu menguasai keadaan, kapan, dimanapun, dan apapun itu. Setidaknya didepan orang lain.

"tentu Gin, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. tapi aku masih ingin mencintainya, mengaharapkannya, walau aku tahu semua itu diluar batas kemampuanku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" ujarnya sambil tertawa miris. Dilihatnya wajah Ginny, air mata mulai menggenang diwajah gadis itu. Ginny sudah menjadi sahabat terdekat Hermione saat ini, bahkan mungkin melebihi kedekatannya dengan Harry dan Ron. Dia tahu dan mengerti tentang cinta Hermione melebihi siapapun. Dan dia merasa amat sangat kasihan pada Hermione, walau Ginny tahu sahabatnya tak pernah ingin dikasihani.

"Hermione Granger, kau jangan begitu. aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini..." akhirnya pecah juga tangis Ginny, direngkuhnya sahabat mungilnya itu dan tanpa disadari airmata juga menetes dipipi Hermione. Ia berusaha menahannya, menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri kalau nanti Ginny sudah pulang. Tapi ia benar-benar tak sanggup. Hari itu Hermione melanggar janjinya untuk tidak menangisi Draco didepan orang lain.

Malamnya Hermione beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju beranda. Ginny sudah pulang berjam-jam yang lalu. Tapi kata-katanya masih terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Hermione.

"_sampai kapan kau mau begini terus, Hermione?" _

tadi ia menjawabnya dengan mantap. Mengatakan kalau ia masih betah menunggu. Masih ingin mencintai dan mengharapkan Draco. Tapi sampai kapan ia akan terus memilih jalan ini?

Hermione menengadah kelangit dan melihat jutaan bintang menghiasi langit malam yang sejuk. Bintang sangat jarang menghiasi kota besar yang padat seperti Paris. Ini adalah kejadian yang langka.

Apa Draco juga melihat bintang yang sama? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini? pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berkecamuk dikepala Hermione. Sudah begitu lama mereka tidak bertemu dan gadis itu terus diserang rindu yang luar biasa. Memang benar mereka bukan siapa-siapa, dan Draco sama sekali tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengunjungi Hermione setiap kali ia datang ke London. Tapi harapan itulah yang selalu membuat Hermione menunggu. Dan terkadang harapan itu menyambutnya dengan sebuah ajakan makan disebuah rumah makan kecil oleh Draco. Dan hal itu sudah seperti durian runtuh untuk Hermione, suntikan semangat untuk menjalani hari-harinya lagi. Draco yang selalu terlihat tampan ketika mereka bertemu dengan penampilan tidak bercelah sedikitpun dimata Hermione menjadi penghias mimpi indahnya setiap malam. Walau itu hanya terjadi dalam beberapa bulan sekali, tidak menjadi masalah karena gadis itu paling ahli menekan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tahu Draco memandangnya hanya sebagai sahabat baik yang kebetulan tinggal di Paris dan merekomendasikan sebuah rumah makan yang kemudian menjadi favorit Draco.

Sebagai tanda terima kasihnya, Draco selalu menyempatkan diri mengajaknya makan disana dan bercerita tentang hidup mereka masing-masing. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Hermione kembali menunduk dan merasakan air mata kembali menggenangi matanya. ia menyesal sudah menangis tadi sore, karena itu hanya akan menambah frekuensi menangisnya dan alhasil besok matanya akan bengkak seperti orang timbilan.

_Harapan,_ ia teringat satu kata itu lagi. Kalau saja hal itu tak pernah ada, mungkin sekarang Hermione tidak akan menangisi dirinya sendiri seperti sekarang ini. Mengapa dulu harus ada harapan?


End file.
